The Tale of Winter
by Lunar-Valkyrja
Summary: Life's tough, but for Summoner Winters, life gives 'em an extra helping of toughness. On top of trying to make a mark in the League, searching for someone, and making a contract, it doesn't help when someone's trying to kill you. Welcome to the quirky world of the Institute.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Welcome to my first full-length story! Too bad if you don't like it I guess, sucks to suck. Either way, no reason to waste time, enjoy!

~Mooniie

* * *

Summoner-in-training Athala Winters had been quite the commodity when she had arrived at the Institute. A summoner from the Freljord? Such a thing was rather uncommon- if not unheard of. Who knew that people had learned how to use magick like that so far north? Well either way, Athala was here and ready to make her mark!

"What makes you think that she'll accept your request?"

"...Well it never hurts to try…?"

"You're doomed."

"Thanks, asshole."

It was times like this that Athala appreciated the sarcasm of the Time-Shatterer, or just his company in general. To their surprise, Lux had made her appearance at their table at Morgana's Bakery, listening intently on the pair's conversation. The two stared at the sudden approach of the Demacian.

"Who's going to accept what request?"

Athala rolled her honey-brown eyes and took a sip of her chocolate milkshake. She didn't like talking of such trivial manners in public! Someone could hear!

"No-one. Nothing-"

"Our gal Anna here is going to ask ol' Sejuani to fight for her on the Rift!"

In half a second, the Time-Shatterer had been punched so hard he was thrown across the bakery by a certain blushing Summoner who promptly sat back down in the leather purple booth and chugged her milkshake. She didn't even look at the damage she had dealt.

"Is that true, Miss Winters? You're going to approach Sejuani?"

Lux had made herself comfortable across from the flustered Freljordian, a small smirk gracing her elegant features. What was Athala supposed to say? No? If there was anything she had been taught was that fibbing made you untrustworthy.

"...I was thinking about it…"

With a quiet response like that, Lux found herself giggling, causing the Summoner to look away embarrassedly, copper coloured hair shifting to hide her soft facial features. In that moment, Ekko had returned to the table, rubbing the goose-egg he had attained on the back of his head.

"Aw, come on, Lux, don't tease her. If it works out, it'll be her first contract!"

With that, the Zaunite slid into the booth beside Athala, draping his arm over her shoulder with a non-dirty smile. Lux, on the other hand, began staring at the younger girl in surprise. Really? She didn't have a single contract yet?

"Wow! I had no idea! You have high expectations if you're going after her right off the bat."

"Wh-why do you say that?"

Athala looked up to face the youngest Crownguard with a curious expression in her honey-brown eyes.

"I've heard that she prefers summoners with more experience, which makes sense. She is a high-end level champion. I've also heard that she's beat people up for reasons that don't make sense- well either way, what I'm trying to say is... She might not accept, you know."

"W-well you never know until you try!"

Ekko chuckled and patted his best friend's head, smirking at the summoner's defensive stance.

"Say, 'Tala, y'know what completing a contract entails, right?" Ekko watched the gal closely.

"...No?"

Lux only giggled at Athala's response, getting up and skipping off to find her big brother. Meanwhile, Ekko had scooted a little closer, getting all up in the summoner's personal space.

"You should do your research."

"I did…?"

"Skimming doesn't count."

At this point, Athala was getting rather bored.

"So… Ya gonna tell me what it entails orrr?"

Ekko chuckled, a low sound compared to his normal cheery tone. That was only slightly weird to the northerner. Was he trying to pull a fast one on her again?

"To complete a contract, you have to spend a fair bit of time with that person, gotta trust each-other completely. Gotta…" He leaned in to Athala, a rather compromising position. "...Get in close."

To top that off, he winked.

"UWA!"

A swift headbutt from a madly blushing summoner sent the Time-Shatterer flying across the room once more.

"Ekko, you weirdo!"

And with that, Athala stood up and stormed out of the bakery, not even bothering to take her milkshake with.

Ekko, on the other hand, had landed right on Caitlyn's lap, where she had been having tea with her longtime partner, Vi.

"Sorry, ladies."

"Want me to rough him up, Cupcake? Just pulled a fast one on ya."

"No, that's quite alright, Vi. Accidents happen. Although… You looked quite certain with that summoner, Ekko."

Vi laughed as Ekko shook his head and got up, looking quite unimpressed at his fellow Zaunite's reaction to Cait's jest.

"Good day to you, ladies! I say good day!"

Ekko then moved to leave, only to be blocked by a most irritated looking Morgana.

"I assume you're paying 'Lil Red's bill?"

"Damn it.."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 _"You're going to the Institute! I'm so happy for you! Make friends, have fun, do your nation proud! Your ancestors fought under Serylda's banner, make sure you get close with Queen Sejuani, hmm?"_

Why was Athala thinking about this now! It wasn't helpful! She didn't have time to sit around daydreaming. She had to think up ways to get a contract with someone. Only then would she be scheduled for matches. Technically, anyone would do, but if she managed to achieve a contract with the legendary Winter's Wrath… Everyone, especially all her friends back home would be impressed. But… Gosh, why did she have to be so nervous!?

"I… I admire her skill on the battlefield and that is it!"

"Who's?" Oh boy.

Goodness gracious Athala almost choked on air at the sudden appearance of the one and only Grand Duchess of Ionia, Karma.

"U-uh… M-my lady!" A swift bow should do the trick!

Karma could only smile kindly at the gesture, waving her tanned hand in a signal for the younger to rise.

"No need to bow for me, we are equals here."

Athala gulped and sat back down on the iron bench.

"May I sit?"

"O-of course!"

Karma seemingly glided over to the summoner and sat down beside. Athala wished she could be half as graceful as her.

"Now, tell me, Miss Winters. What has you troubled so?" If there was one person Athala would never ever tell a lie to, it would be Karma.

"I just… I'm looking to make my first contract, but… I have a certain person in mind."

"And that would be this 'she' I overheard you speaking of?"

"Yeah.."

Athala sighed and looked up at the clear cerulean sky. The breeze wasn't too heavy, and the sun wasn't in the eyes. A beautiful day.

"Who do you speak of, if you don't mind my asking."

The Summoner's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, and she looked away from the Duchess, a nervous smile gracing her features.

"...Sejuani."

 _Oh._ So that's why she was all stressed. Karma had first assumed it was someone like Katarina or Fiora, but she should have seen the first pick coming. Of course it would be Sejuani. Once, when Athala had just arrived, she had told Karma that her family had served the Winter's Claw for generations.

"Have you not approached her on the matter yet?" The Duchess asked quietly, taking a moment to quickly glance around and see if there was any eavesdroppers.

"No… Lux told me that she was really hard to approach, and-"

"You admire her, but you're too nervous to approach her." Cue another Athala almost choking on air.

"Wh-what!? Me!? Nah, don't be silly! I just… Eh… Yeah."

"Have you tried meditating? It calms your nerves quite fast."

"I haven't… I've been so busy, I haven't had the time to."

"Well, you have time now."

Athala nodded, looking back at Karma, who in turn pulled her legs up, and crossed them. The summoner quickly mirrored the action.

"Hands in your lap. Breathe. Think of all of your stresses just… Blowing away in the wind."

A large inhale of air signalled the beginning of Athala's concentration. In moments, the northerner had lost all concept of space and time, finding herself full of peace. Unbeknownst to her, Karma had stood, smiling gently and patted her head before continuing on her way. Probably to save Wukong from Irelia once again.

Meanwhile, Athala had been completely lost to her thoughts. In her mind, she saw her past, and her thoughts playing out before her. It wasn't spooky in the slightest. It was more… Strange. The first thing she saw was the cottage she and her family lived in when she was a child, right on the border between the Freljord and Demacia.

Demacia… Her father was from there. They sent for him during the war, and he went. But he didn't come back. It was then that her brother went looking, came back with nothing. That summer he taught her how to use the magick summoners did.

 _"I'm going to be the greatest summoner that the Freljord has ever produced."_

Only a few years after did Athala see him off as he went to the Institute, but once he left, she had never heard from him since. She remembered that this was the reason she became a summoner, she came looking for him! Then she realized how stupid she was to forget.

Little did she know, time was ticking.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

How long had she been there? The woman pondered, standing at the entrance to the boringly peaceful garden, ice blue eyes on the younger with absent curiosity.

On the other hand, Athala felt herself falling asleep, but was she gonna get up? Wasn't planning on it, until…

"Hey."

The summoner's honey brown eyes snapped open. She recognized that deep feminine voice anywhere, not to mention it felt like it got a degree colder. Slowly, Athala looked up, facing the great Winter's Wrath herself.

 _'Oh boy..'_

* * *

Aaaand that's chapter 1! Let me know what you think I guess, what do you think will happen!? Will Athala score that contract? Or will she get shut down harder than a fed Riven?

Find out in chapter 2, coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy! Did you know that you spend 10% of your life blinking? Well, you do now!  
**

 **Did you know that dank memes are great? You do now!**

 **Did you know that you should read this chapter? YOU DO NOW!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Mooniie**

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Athala lay sprawled out on the wooden floor of her room in the Institute. Why was she on the floor? No idea, it just was comfortable to her. An ancient looking leather-bound book was being held in her left hand whilst her right absently flipped the weathered pages. She had borrowed the text on the Runeterra's history from the Grand Library, but she had never heard of history this dry before. If there was anything that was more boring than this, it would probably be another lecture about magickal safety with Zilean, like the one she received when she had first arrived at the Institute. Speaking of Zilean, when was the last time she'd seen the dude? Maybe she should pay him a visit…

When was Ekko gonna show up? He usually never took this long to leave her be. Had he thought she was still mad? Since they'd first met in Morgana's Bakery five months ago, they had bonded over the dumbest things, and quickly became friends during her training. But since her training had technically ended last week, Athala found herself snapping at him more. She had first assumed it pms, but maybe it was stress over contracts… Who knows, but maybe Ekko finally had enough of her attitude and quit wanting to be her friend… She wasn't even paying attention to this book anymore.

"Skimming again?"

The book was snapped shut with a shrill crack as Athala was pulled out of her thoughts by the voice of none other than the Zaunite in question himself.

"Am I not still mad at you?" She had asked, not once looking up at the Time-Shatterer who for some reason decided entering her apartment through the window was a great idea. "And can you not? I do have a door, if you know what that is."

"This way is quicker… and it makes me look cool."

"Bullshit it does, just tracks dirt into unconventional places. Shoes off, you hooligan. And you're sweeping the floors before you leave."

"Aw come on 'Tala!"

"Sucks to suck, bro."

Ekko huffed and sat beside her on the floor, pulling off his shoes and chucking them by the door, praying to all things holy that it didn't hit the newly washed wall- fuck. He didn't even turn to look at the damage.

"EKKO!" It was in this moment, he rolled under the table, narrowly dodging a flying book that landed somewhere in the kitchen.

"Are you mad?!"

 **"I AM NOW, YOU RAPSCALLION!"**

In seconds, Athala had lifted the poor oak table with one hand, good 'ol northerner strength coming into play, a most furious expression gracing her usual cheery features. However, instead of just running, Ekko crawled out from under the lifted surface and hugged his suddenly disgruntled friend for dear life.

"PLEASE, SPARE ME, OH GREAT NORTHERN WARRIOR MAIDEN! I'M TOO COOL TO DIE!" Cue the worst puppy-dog eyes in the history of the world.

Athala merely rolled her eyes and set the table back down as gently as possible, then set about prying the idiotic Zaunite off of her person. Except she was a tad forceful and sent the poor guy sliding across the floor, the squeaking sound causing the Summoner to make a face of faint irritation.

"Ah, hell. I'm sorry. Personal space though, please."

Luckily for her, Ekko was the kind of person that bounced back from things almost as bad as ZAC, so in moments, he was up and sitting at the table, looking up at her quite expectantly.

"...Do you… Want something to drink? I think I got some lemonade if you don't want water-"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though, maybe later."

"Yeah."

If a stretch of silence could get any more awkward than this one, it would have to be the most awkward moment in all of Runeterra's history.

"...Are you still mad at me?"

Athala stared at Ekko with the most confused expression she'd ever had.

"About yesterday? Heck no."

"Still, I'm sorry. That was inconsiderate of me."

"Don't worry about it. Although…"

The Summoner lazily moved to sit next to him, leaning back on the birch chair with a yawn as she began to braid her hip-length copper hair.

"I doubt you're here just to apologize."

"I'm not." This should be good.

"Spill it, then."

Athala watched Ekko's expression sober, as though he were about to tell her something business related. It was then that his gaze met her own.

"Still looking to make a contract?"

A shrug was his response.

"Ish. Why?"

"...You could always get a contract with me."

...Gods fucking damn it why didn't she think of that before.

"...That's true."

"I was joking about what I said yesterday."

"You don't say."

Ekko's eyes narrowed then, and he watched his friend closely before coming to the ultimate realization, and his expression conveyed such a realization perfectly.

"You've got one."

A smirk appeared on the redhead's full lips, and with a wave of her small hand, a scroll appeared.

"I've got _THE_ one."

"No way. No damn way. Let me see!"

Ekko snatched the scroll out of the Summoner's hand and opened it, brown eyes wide with utter disbelief.

And there it was. The signature of the Winter's Wrath herself.

"How the fuck did you manage that.. IN ONE TRY."

Athala began to giggle, taking the scroll back from the Time-Shatterer and muttered an incantation to make it disappear with a small flash.

"Lemme tell ya what happened, eh?"

"I ain't leaving until you tell me what you did to score a contract with the icy warrior goddess herself! Did you kill a guy in her honour or something!?"

"Nah, it was… surprisingly easy, all things considered."

"All things considered?"

"Came out unscathed, yo."

"Bullshit."

"Truth. Now shut up and let me tell ya what happened!"

 **ONE DAY EARLIER**

"Hey."

The summoner's honey brown eyes snapped open, immediately broken out of her meditative state. She recognized that deep feminine voice anywhere, not to mention it felt like it got a degree colder. Slowly, Athala looked up, facing the great Winter's Wrath herself.

' _Oh boy..'_

"U-uh… G-good evening, your majesty. A nice night, is it not..?" Damn it all she did not plan on speaking to Sejuani now. So much for taking it slow.

"Quit your bumbling. It isn't why I've come."

"S-sorry…"

"Nevermind that. I've received word that you're looking to pursue a contract with me." The giant woman crossed her arms and peered down at the summoner with her ice shard looking eyes, a look that could only be described as a resting bitch face on her features. Athala could feel herself shrinking under such a look. "Is this true?"

The summoner gulped, and nodded quickly.

"Use your words." That was no request, that was a damn command.

"Y-yes! I've been thinking of it."

The look on the Warlord's face was indescribable. Athala had likened it to a mix between surprise, intrigue, and dismissiveness. It both gave her a dreadful feeling and hopeful butterflies in her tummy.

"What's your name?"

...Sejuani didn't even know who she was?

"...How did you figure out it was me if you don't know my name?"

"Tank-looking copper-haired Freljordian No-one like that here but you and Olaf. Not too hard to find in a crowd. Not to mention, I've been hearing about you all the time since you've arrived. It's _annoying_." That last bit made the poor girl's heart drop like a melting iceberg.

The hulking woman leaned forward, getting right in Athala's personal space. What's with people doing that today? First Ekko, and now her?

"Your name."

"A-Athala Winters!"

Sejuani's ice blue eyes narrowed, but not out of anger, but of recognition.

"Winters… Like the Winter War tribe?"

"...Yeah. That's the one. My mother was from it."

Athala had completely forgotten that was what the Winter Wars called themselves. It was pretty stupid of her to forget in the first place, she was one of them after all. The Summoner had surprised herself by how foolish she was.

"You a fighter?"

"I can be."

It was then that the Winter's Wrath stood straight, and the Summoner couldn't help but feel a tad spooked. No doubt the Warlord knew all of the tribes that were in service to her- of course she would, but that would include Athala's. However, nothing would have prepared her for the following question.

"Then tell me. Do you think you could go head-to-head with me, or one of my noteworthy warriors?"

...Was this a trick question? Was she supposed to say yes? Definitely not supposed to say no… Damn it all what was she supposed to say? Athala was actually quite a formidable fighter, with both weapon and magick. When she had arrived at the Institute, she was almost made a Champion. But that wasn't the point right now… What was the right answer!?

Then a thought occurred to her. Some of the best warriors were on Sejuani's side. And she didn't take them for any old reason. Then there was that trademark line- got it!

"...I don't care for boasting."

The Warlord's face remained stony, as though she were some sort of statue. The Summoner thought for a moment; " _did I say something wrong?"_ Only after a solid minute did the giant woman move, and it was a flick of the wrist, a gesture for the Summoner to stand.

Stand she did, wasting no time to hesitate. Good gods, Athala was considered tall for her age, yet she swore she was a full foot shorter than Sejuani was. If there was anyone more imposing than this woman, it was that sassy star dragon, and for absolute different reasons.

"Give me the contract."

Honey-brown eyes shot open wide, and the Summoner stared up at the Winter's Wrath in absolute, utter surprise. Did she just say… What Athala thought she just said…? The Summoner had originally thought that it would take more for the Winter's Wrath to agree to a contract… Or was this a test? No… From what she had heard of the woman, she wasn't overly complex in that area…

"R-really!?

With a flick of her small hand, a scroll and pen appeared in the Summoner's left hand, her indigo nail-polish glowing for a moment before the contract was handed over to the giant woman.

"Um… If I may, what made you want to sign this?"

Sejuani paused her writing and glanced at Athala with a slightly raised brow, only to go back to her contract signing in half a second.

"You're a woman who lets her actions speak for her." The contract was then handed back to the smaller Freljordian. "I like that."

With those three words, Athala felt her cheeks warm as she messily wrote her own signature in the designated spot before rolling the document back up and sending it off with a short incantation.

"Thank you, your majesty-"

"That's not my name. If we're going to fight alongside one-another, we may as well address each-other accordingly."

"Yes ma'am."

The Winter's Wrath rolled her eyes before holding her large hand out to the Summoner. Athala took no time in taking it, their contract sealing with the contact.

"I look forward to working with you, Sejuani."

"Hmph. I sense that we will water the ground with the blood of our adversaries."

The younger woman nodded, a small smile hiding her fear appearing on her soft features before she let go, the stone-faced Warlord immediately turning to start walking to the exit of the garden before she paused.

"We'll be meeting again very soon. Until then, I bid you farewell."

And just like that, the most terrifying woman in the north made her leave. Seconds later, Athala had dropped back on the bench, a loud exhale escaping her full lips.

"I… I did it! Holy shit, I did it!"

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"That's what happened? You just answered a question!?"

"Yeah, basically. Although the fact that our tribes are a tad close might've given me an edge, although I lowkey doubt it."

"Damn. Congratulations!" Ekko's awestruck expression had turned into one of joy and pride, reaching over to pat his friend's broad shoulder. Damn, compared to him, Athala seemed like a pretty lucky person. Whilst he knew it wasn't actually true, it was what it seemed like right now.

"Thanks! Now, Ekko… If you don't mind, I have a question for you."

The Time-Shatterer raised an eyebrow, the confusion showing on his face.

"What's up?"

In one short motion, the Summoner stood, looking over to her right to face the Zaunite once again.

"Want some lemonade now?"

A short chuckle escaped Ekko's lips, and he leaned back on the chair, mock consideration gracing his features before he nodded.

"Yeah. Okay."

"But first… SWEEP MY FLOOR YOU ANIMAL!"

"AWWW COME ON!"

"NOW, EKKO!"

"FINE!"

Finally, after moments of hollering, Ekko and Athala became quiet, the latter pointing with her short finger towards a closet on the other side of the room, and the former sighing in defeat before stomping over and whipping open the poor door and taking out the broom and dustpan to begin sweeping all over the house.

"Make my place spotless!"

Athala instructed before lazily strolling into the semi-modern kitchen. The oak cupboard was opened and two pink plastic cups were taken out and set on the marble counter top. A faint sweeping noise was heard from the living room, and the Summoner could only nod in approval as she reached into the fridge, only to pull out a pink glass pitcher of lemonade.

"'Tala!"

"Eh?"

Hurried movement sounded through the house as Ekko slid into the kitchen, nearly tripping like an idiot, and stopping four feet behind the Summoner. He had a grin on his face that was quite excited.

"I'm done!"

"Fascinating. Come get your lemonade." Athala rolled her eyes, an amused smile gracing her elegant features as she poured the sweet liquid into the cups.

In seconds, the Summoner had been shoved out of the way, a displeased squeak escaping her lips as Ekko immediately grabbed the cup and began chugging down the drink.

"Rude."

Ekko lowered his cup.

"Sorry."

"Whatevs. Anyway, I have a plan."

Athala's own lemonade was ignored as she turned to fully face Ekko, a devious smirk gracing her features.

"...What would that be?"

"I'm going to get a contract with every Champion there is."

"Soooo you want a contract with me?"

"Maybe later."

"Oh, well. Okay. Wait a second- why do I have to help!?"

" **BECAUSE YOU THREW A SHOE AT MY WALL**!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done, that is all.**

 **I'll work on chapter 3 when I can.**

 **GOOD YARD, PEEPS.**


End file.
